


I Love You (Who Stole My Heart)

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a song years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You (Who Stole My Heart)

You watch in awe as Chanyeol continues to play, gliding his fingers along the keys, effortlessly falling into the rhythm of the music, almost as though it were playing him. It was such a beautiful song too, it tugged at your heartstrings, shook your very soul; more so than the calm gentle look on your boyfriend's face. You beam as Chanyeol radiates with emotions; of love, honesty, joy. His delight for this particular song was breathtaking, he just  _glows_  wiith happiness.

Currently with eyes closed you listen silently, a smile on your lips that speaks far more words then you could begin to sentence, a love unmistakably written on your face as you drown peacefully into the sweet harmony that Chanyeol creates. If you could you'd just listen to him play all day, watch him as he pours out his passion in every key. You've never met anyone who loved music just as much as you untill you met Chanyeol. 

As the song nears its climax you think of all the times you've told yourself that you would learn to play the piano but as the years pass you guess you've sorta just forgotten. It's not really a good excuse but it's all you could come to think of at the moment. Nonetheless it wasn't a lie either. You were just as a busy person as Chanyeol, but of course you boyfriend has it much harder than you in his work.

Roaring fans, sleepless nights, rushed hours, outragerous dances. You knew too well how fast your baby gets tired and even if he wishes for rest or a break his heart does not, if anything he just pushes himself harder. Forcing himself to be better. You couldn't begin to imagine what it must feel like, nor do you have a say in why he does it so vigorously; because that subject is something you can't compare in. That wasn't your ground to explore so you kept mum. Even if it kills you watching the exhaustion and the hurt on his face from the pain of collapsing or when his lungs give out underneath him, you still will never question his reasoning. No matter what he will continue to push himself harder for his fans and for you, that is just the type of man he is.

Before you knew it Chanyeol's song had ended and he looks over towards you, a smile on his face. He doesn't say anything, nor do you so there's silence for a while. Not that you minded, you simply loved to just look at Chanyeol, to gaze into his dark beautiful eyes, your words forever unspoken. Eventually however, as always you break it. "Teach me Oppa, how to play?" you ask quietly.

Chanyeol laughs lightly, doesn't even think twice before he's nodding. "Sure, Jagi, I'd love to." Having stood up, Chanyeol motions you to sit where he once was. You had eagerly, hovering your fingers above the keys anticipated. Chanyeol towers behind you, his larger hands covering your smaller ones. You try not to think of the feel of his hot breath on your neck as he starts to gingerly guide your fingers across the keys, his chest against your back.

It's always hard for you most when he is gone, because you don't get this closeness, you don't feel this heartbeat; hear it, you can't smell this strong scent in the air or feel that gentle touch that lingers on your body. Normally many would have chickened out at the first word of there being no skinship for months- given his choice in career, of there being no calls or texts from that person...of no visits. But not you, you willingly choose this path, you accepted it because of your undying love for him, of how much you wanted to give him a companion, a friend, a teammate, a lover. You wanted to be there for him in his darkest moment, to hold him, to kiss him, to take away that loneliness he hides within. You'd do anything and everything for him, if it meant him everlasting happiness you would undoubtedly.

For years Chanyeol has been your one and only, far before you ended up with him, and without doubt, no matter how many years pass, you will never stop caring for him. He was your guide through life, he kept you going, even though he never knew you existed. That didn't stop you though. Forever you would love Chanyeol, you only hope he knows that.

After a while of your boyfriend teaching you, you managed to get to the first part but before you could finish Chanyeol stops moving all together to peck at your neck. His hands above yours going underneath where they interlock, meeting at your chest. You turn your head, almost confused, your eyes locking onto his own. He smiles that loving grin at you before those wonderful lips meet yours in a passionate kiss.

Though surprised you let him. It's irregularly short and tender and definitely not enough, and when he pulls away you question the sudden behavior. "What was that for baby?"

Now he looks at _you_ confused. "I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?"

You couldn't help but beam at his answer, bringing one of his hands to your lips. "Of course not. Silly question." Chanyeol laughs lightly, leaning in again to envelope your mouth with his once more. You close your eyes, moving your mouth with his. It was so gentle you could hardly tell he was there. Nonetheless, it was nice to feel the softness of his lips against yours, to taste him in a completely different way, to just...well kiss. It's oddly special in a way.

Chanyeol doesn't deepen it, he just kisses you, almost as if he hadn't in forever. Like when two game characters share their first kiss the first time at their end. You knew why too, he was memorizing this moment in his head for whenever he left again. That way he will forever have it implated in his brain. Honestly it almost hurts to admit it.

When he moves away you open your eyes to see that his smile had not faltered, that the shine in his eyes had not gone. You open your mouth as if to say something but Chanyeol beats you to it. "Let me play you a song (Y/N)." He asks, it takes a moment before you nod, untangling your hands so you could sit back in your orignal spot beside him.

Chanyeol throws you one last lingering look, letting out a deep sigh before he moves his fingers across the keys letting forth the gentlest tune. At first you hadn't recognized it, thinking he was just going to play the song he was teaching you but as the intro continues you begin to remember, if only faintly. Chanyeol soon begins to sing, lowly but sternly.

 _"I want to hold you, my love, to feel you, to kiss you._  
_If only for a minute, as if it were our last. I'm here though I'm not, I hate it cause I leave, but I do it for you."_

 _"I think of you night and day, not because I need to but because I want to._  
_If anything to feel you by my side. I gave my heart out, not to just anyone, but to you baby."_

You listen taken aback, your ears mesmerized from how perfectly the song had become since the last time you heard it. It wasn't too long ago therefore makes it easy to recall the date perfectly. Early spring it was when you first heard it. There was no special occasion that day, a incoming birthday but that was it. Chanyeol had been doing his usual, writing songs in his studio for his fans, of course it hadn't been done at the time and he was only making a demo.

You had originally been there to drop something off for him and leave but upon hearing the lyrics of his newest song caught you off guard, while immediately stopping you in your tracks. There had been something in the way he had sang it that seemed different than his other compositions. You didn't know what, but there was definitely something, something you couldn't place.

However you hadn't been dating that long either, around a year or two so you didn't understand that much about making songs and how they're supposed to sound when written. He taught you bits and pieces but even so you still couldn't fully comprehend.

 _"I won't say I love you because its a love that has just bloomed,_  
_but you leave me questioning myself._  
_Why must I repeat the same things over and over._  
_Why do you make me feel things I never experienced before?"_

 _"I want to hold you, to kiss you, to feel you next to me_  
_I want to comfort you baby, to hold your hand, to be there for you."_

_"I feel like I love you yet sometimes I feel I don't know you, I wish to know what's going on through your head? If you think the same."_

There's silence for a moment, so much that you were almost worried he knew you was there but when you hear something fall in the room you thought not. Slowly you peak to see that the noise you heard was his lyric book flying across the room. "Its not right! Damn it, why can't I get it!" Chanyeol had growled to himself. You hide yourself more behind the wall, watching from the corner as Chanyeol storms to the other room completely unaware of your presence. You didn't want to get caught so you took this opportunity to sneak out, and if he were to ever ask if you were there you'd say you were but didn't know he was.

Gladly he hadn't.

Knocking out of your memory you look up to see Chanyeol still playing, singing so passionately then you've ever seen before. He was so calm, so relaxed, he seemed so different than he had the year prior. Your heart beats so irregularly the more you hear the words.

_"Oh, I know now that I love you, I realized when I couldn't stop thinking of you, night and day baby you fill my head, disrupting my work though I don't mind."_

_"I've held it in, too long, so let me say this, oh let me express my inner secrets."_

_"I want to hold you, my love, to feel you, to kiss you._ _If only for a minute, as if it were our last. I'm here though I'm not, I hate it because I leave, but I do it for you. Because I love you, baby, oh I love you."_

You didn't know when or why but tears blur your vision, your heart clenching in your chest as you hear Chanyeol continue his last verse, your stomach fluttering in ways you never knew could. You've felt this before but never like this, this was entirety different.

Like before you watch Chanyeol in awe, but this time the smile that was on your face was a show of your unconditional love for him and the meaning behind. Of all the bottled up feelings you've once held in, they were now no longer hidden. There was no need for them to be.

Whence finishing his song Chanyeol stands, he doesn't ask you if you like it or if you got his message, he just stays put as if he were thinking really hard about something. It worried you some and out of habit you begin to think the worst. _Is he going to be leaving again? Is there something he's keeping to himself. Is he hurt?_   _Just what is he covering?_ The thought just makes your once happy tears resurface.

Then all of a sudden you feel a hand on your face, and having looked up are welcomed to see Chanyeol, wiping your tears away. He doesn't say anything he just smiles gently at you, a question on the tip of his tongue, you notice, though he won't come out with it.

You kiss the hand that cups your cheek, frightened that he was going to tell you something you weren't ready for, something that would result in his absence for another hundred days. "Don't cry (Y/N), today's supposed to be a good day." Chanyeol tells you.

You didn't really understand what he meant at first but when he got down on one knee you begin to think otherwise. "(Y/N)," Chanyeol starts and upon hearing your name, your heart picks up in pace. "-three years we've been together and I'm aware that I can't always be with you, to comfort you, to hold you like a boyfriend should, to tell you how much you mean to me; of how much I love you." Chanyeol pauses and you gasp when he reaches into his pocket to reveal a tiny blue box. You begin to panic. _This was...This was...!_ "I love you so much, baby, so much that it hurts to be away from you for so long. I wish to hold you, kiss you, feel you next to me, I don't want to be away from you anymore, no matter how apart we are, so..." Chanyeol opens the box to present the most beautiful ring you've ever known to man. "-Will you marry me, (Y/N)?"

You feel like your going to burst in tears, but to keep the moment romantic you hold them in to the best of your ability. Naturally you were too shocked to say anything, the knot in your chest building as the seconds tic by. Though when you find your voice you speak the only thing that was filling your head.

"Yes."

Chanyeol smiles wide at your answer. Having pulled the ring out of its confinements, you noticed that he had it engraved, the words inside reading 'I Love You, Who Stole My Heart'. The words alone made you tear.

You watch as Chanyeol reaches for your hand, sliding the ring slowly onto your finger effortlessly. And when it's comepletely on your finger Chanyeol stands, lifting you up from your seat to envelop you in a hug.

"I love you, Chanyeol." You confess, your words hitching before your very ears and as much as you wanted to cry you didn't. You couldn't because right now you just wished to hold your man for as long as he lets you. To keep this moment alive for ever as long as you possibly could.

Chanyeol's arms around you tighten as he exclaims. "I love you too, (Y/N), so so much. I've loved you for years, I just couldn't tell you to the extant I wanted." he pauses, tears heard in his own voice before he chuckles lowly, "You wouldn't believe me if I were to tell you how long I've wanted to ask you this question. It just wasn't the right time,not until I finished that song. It was planned years ago I just couldn't get it right. But now...everything is perfect." Having pulled away from you Chanyeol leans down and kisses you squarely, completing his proposal. You smile against his lips accepting him, your arms circling his neck, before you kiss him back.

Yes, everything was perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while, had writers block for far too long which upsets me. Nonetheless I have come back with a short one shot. It's one I've thought a lot about and given how rusty I probably am only hope came out as good as I envisioned. 
> 
> 1: Firstly the lyrics in the song that Chanyeol sings are rightfully mine, they seriously took forever to complete which is why the story itself took so long and with it being my first time just makes it worse. Like always this is new for me so I don't actually know if they are good or not, or if I did them right but, hey I tried. 
> 
> 2: The song that Chanyeol is playing in the beginning of the fic is Yiruma's River Flows in you. I have a strong attachment to this song and given that Chanyeol loves it just as I do, decided to have it in the fic. Also the song that Chanyeol teaches the reader is his cover of All of Me. I figured it would fit the scene wonderfully given the choice of ending. 
> 
> 3: I really hope that my readers like this fic as much as I do, I poured everything I have into it like I do with my other books and it means a lot that you guys give them the time to read. 
> 
> 4: Lastly for those who read this thank you. Comments and kudos are greatly welcomed.


End file.
